User blog:Mrs. Goldsworthy :)/Chapter 1 of Russian Roulette
~Eli’s POV~ I loved Clare. We were sitting alone in the park looking up at the stars. I had never admitted my feelings for her. I wondered if Clare felt the same way I did. I had forgotten about Julia enough to move on. “Clare?” I asked. She glanced over at me. She could tell I was going to ask a serious question. She scooted closer to me. “Clare, do you umm….” I started. I couldn’t finish. I didn’t want what happened with Julia to happen with Clare all over again. Clare now looked at me. She was waiting for me to finish. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Clare turned around when she realized I wasn’t going to say what I wanted to. “Do you love me?” Clare asked shortly after she turned to look at the stars. I knew what to say, but I didn’t know how to say it. There was an awkward silence after she asked me that. “It’s okay. I understand you only want to my friend.” Clare said grabbing her things. I stared blankly at her. She stood up and started walking away. I didn’t say a word until I noticed that Clare had already passed Morty. “Wait!” I yelled. Clare stopped to listen to what I had to say. When I stood there speechless, Clare continued to walk away. “Let me give you a ride home. It’s to late for you to be walking home alone.” I said. Clare stopped and walked over to Morty. I unlocked the hearse and we got in. On the way home, there was an dead silence upon us. When we were almost to Clare’s house, I took a deep breath. Clare realized I was going to say something. She looked over waiting for the words to come out of my mouth. “What do you need to say?” Clare asked. I pulled over when we got to Clare’s house. Clare was still starring at me. She knew I had something on my mind. “Well, what I want to say is….” I once again started. Instead of telling Clare that I loved her, I leaned in towards her face. I could see her beautiful blue eyes perfectly. I leaned in until I felt her lips against mine. My tongue began grazing her bottom lip. She soon let my tongue enter her mouth. Clare looked shocked when I sat up. Clare stepped out of the hearse when she seen her mom starring out the window. ~Clare’s POV~ I stood outside my door as I watched Eli drive away. I felt relieved when I realized Eli loved me. I was tired of hiding my feelings for him. I walked in the house. My mom stopped me before I could walk up the stairs to my room. “Clare, who was that boy?” she asked. My mom looked me in the eyes. “Eli. Elijah Goldsworthy.” I said sternly. My mom looked at me with a curious look. She knew how I felt when K. C. and I had broken up. “Are you two dating?” My mom asked in a demanding tone. I paused with one image on my mind. I remembered Eli’s face right before he kissed me. I saw his emerald green eyes starring intently at me. My mom once again asked me if I was dating Eli. “I think.” I said. My mom gave me a nod indicating that our talk was over. I ran up to my room. I turned on my computer. I went to FaceRange.com. I saw that Eli was on. Before I could click the chat box, Eli had already sent me a message. Eli- Hey, Edwards Clare- I thought you liked to call me Blue Eyes Eli- I do Clare- What did you message me for? Eli- Do I always have to have a reason to do something? Clare- I guess not Eli- Had a good time tonight Clare- Are we like dating? Before Eli got the message he logged off. I decided to do something I haven’t done in a long time. I logged on my blog account and started typing a story. I was back to being Madam Degrassi. The kiss that Eli and I shared gave me a good topic to write about. I typed about Eli’s dark brown hair, guitar pick necklace, his emerald green eyes, and his irresistible smirk. I was about an hour into my story when my mom told me to go to sleep. I laid down and thought about Eli. After I got ready for school the next morning, I got on Face Range. I saw that Eli was on. Eli- Hello Madam Degrassi Clare- What? Eli- You have a link to your blog Clare- Oh Eli- You think my smirk is irresistible? Clare- It wasn’t about you Eli- Yes it is Clare- I have to go I logged out. I was so embarrassed. I couldn’t believe Eli read that story. Tell me what you think! I have more chapters! Category:Blog posts